


Bottom Dean Heaven (ficlets/one-shot stories)

by MilkteaPuddingJoy (TiensDevine)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha!Sam, Bottom Dean, Come Eating, Dildos, Dirty Talk, Dom Sam Winchester, Episode: s04e17 It's a Terrible Life, M/M, Male Lactation, Name-Calling, Other tags to be added, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sam Takes Care Of Dean, Spanking, Sub Dean Winchester, omega!dean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-22 00:40:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6064222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiensDevine/pseuds/MilkteaPuddingJoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's only bottom Dean, he is so gonna get fucked multiple times in every way possible. Updates randomly.<br/>Ch1 omega!Dean, Alpha!Sam, male lactation<br/>Ch2 sub!Dean Smith, dom!Sam Wesson, dildo, fingerfucking</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Period

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 1: "Period"  
> Kinks in this chapter: Alpha! Sam, Omega! Dean, male lactation kink.  
> Unbeta'd, all faults are mine.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kinks: omega!Dean, alpha!Sam, male lactation, dirty talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> English is not my first language. All faults are mine.

Omegas, besides going into heat once every year, also go through two “periods” when their bodies adjust themselves for the better. Each “period” takes several days (usually less than a week), and then omegas tend to produce some milk, their holes slicker than usual. However it is for sure that the “periods” are much less intense than the heats. It’s just the way their bodies function, and there’s nothing to worry about.

For Sam and Dean, this is totally another case. Born into the family business, they just can’t go through these days like the most families with omegas do. Sam learnt when he was only in primary school that during these days omegas tend to be super clingy and cuddly, if not a little messy. They even handed out free pamphlets talking about how can alpha members help their relatives and mates during “periods”. Sam knows the knowledge well. The question is, Dean is not your average omega. He is stubborn as hell and even if Dean’s going to roast him Sam’s still going to say that Dean’s also shy to a whole new degree, and sometimes conservative like a monk. Yet an omega needs to be taken care of, right? They are not mates yet (but Sam has a feeling that they are going to be), just brothers, but as a good alpha he tries to provide his brother with the best.

The second “period” of the year is going to arrive soon, Sam can smell it. Dean smells soft, clear, sweet and cozy as home, with a trace of gun oil and whisky. But this week he smells as though he just rolled in a sugar pool. Dean must have felt it too, for he gets angrier, and can’t just keep his ass in a chair for more than five minutes. He sometimes subconsciously tries to seek touches from Sam, and just a light pat on his head makes him fucking purr. When he realizes what he’s done, he will draw back awkwardly, scandalized. Sam snorts. Typical.

But damn the way Dean’s flat chest fills out. Sam must acknowledge that this is some kind of festival for him. It is mesmerizing how omega biology works. Day by day Dean’s nipples become puffier, and he can even see them through the not-so-thin fabric; day by day Dean’s cute little tits become bigger and rounder, and Sam knows that when they are ripe for this cycle, they will be as big as a tennis ball. Not big, but not small either. Dean is already irritated by the changes. He walks with his back hunched a little, and sometimes his nipples must be sore, for Sam sees him scratch them against the shirt when he thinks Sam isn’t watching and grimaces. Sam knows that he wants to ask help from Sam (it’s not like that they haven’t done things like this before), but his unnecessary male pride refrains him from doing so. 

When the “period” hits home on a Saturday morning, Sam is wakened by Dean’s small soft whimpers from the bed next to his. Sam sits up and looks at Dean, and discovers that the shirt has already had two dark damp spots formed. Dean’s face is redder than usual, and when Sam goes and sits on his bed, Dean immediately wraps his arms around Sam’s waist and snuggles, giving a happy sigh. Sam decides it’s time to take action since Dean will never take the first step. Sam sighs, he needs a national award for being so nice an alpha sibling.

“Dean, are you feeling okay?” Sam asks. 

“Hurts, Sammy,” Dean replies, quieter and quieter.

“I know, I know, sweetieeee. Why don’t you let me help you out, I promise it will feel good.” Sam snickers, Dean hates the pet names. One score for Sam, ha.

Dean has no heart to bite back. He only nods, burying his face in Sam’s shirt, refusing to have eye contacts with Sam. 

Sam gently manhandles Dean on his back, and tells Dean to help him to strip the soiled shirt. Dean stretches his arms and Sam discards the annoying clothes in one millisecond. He spends some time admiring Dean’s sweet round tits, glistening with milk. He then wastes no time to latch his fingers on the waistband of Dean’s boxers. Dean begins to tremble, and Sam coos, telling Dean that everything will be okay, then pushes the ruined fabric down in one go, past Dean’s pink flawless cock and perk bottom. Now Dean is totally naked, while Sam is still with his shirt and pajama pants on. 

Sam kisses Dean sweetly on his forehead then on his lips, and then wastes no time moving southward. Sam’s fingers play with Dean’s nipples for a while, just to get them all perky, and Dean even starts mewling when they are just starting. Sam latches on to one of the nipples and sucks, while another big hand wraps Dean’s another tit and kneads with rhythm. A warm stream of milk fills his mouth. Not too sweet, but delicious as hell. He greedily keeps sucking, while his hand is soaking with milk. Dean starts moaning loudly at this time, wriggling under Sam’s full-clothed body begging for more. 

Sam uses his alpha voice to tell Dean to stay still, and Dean complies immediately. Sam leaves that nipple alone, and switch to another one, repeating the process. Dean’s tits are round and soft, and every time Sam squeezes them, Dean’s smell becomes even stronger. 

Sam sits up and scrutinizes his work. Dean’s breasts are glistening with saliva, and the dusky pink nipples stand to attention, trembling slightly. The areolas are medium sized and light brown, making the nipples look like the icing on the top. Everything of Dean is just so damn cute. 

Sam asks, “you like getting your omega tits sucked, big brother?”

Dean nods frantically.

“you want more, Dean? Want Sammy’s big alpha cock?”

Dean’s face can’t be redder, and his words can hardly be deciphered, “…Um!”

“Tell me, Dean, or I don’t know what you want.” Sam presses.

“God…” Dean tosses his head left and right, “…ah…want your alpha cock so bad…fuck my hole Sammy…eh…just penetrate me, I’m dying!”

Sam smirks. He only gets his dick out and strokes it to attention. He lifts Dean’s legs and kisses the inner side of his right ankle. Dean nearly loses it. Sam nearly folds Dean in half to expose his hole. The cute pink little hole is winking at him, already lubed with omega slick.

Sam fingers the rim, and the furled opening reacts perfectly. He can’t resist anymore and puts his mouth against the sweet hole and licks it thoroughly. Dean outright screams at the alien and unbelievably good feel. Sam licks the slick and the opening to make it more relaxed, and then covers his mouth on it, sucks with full force. Dean trembles violently. Sam gives the little hole one last lick then aim his cockhead at the opening and then pushes at a steady pace. The velvety softness gorges him up, and Sam has never been harder before. This is pure heaven.

When he bottoms out, both are sucking for air. He cover both tits with his hands, and keeps kneading them, fingers sometimes pinching the nipples; and without asking, he starts at a brutal and punishing speed to thrust home. Dean wails in ecstasy. Sam is no better: the warmth and softness envelops his cock, and he just wants to live there forever. He retrieves cockhead back to the entrance, and thrusts back, repeating the process over and over. Dean’s whole body is covered in sheen and his skin a delightful pink.

“Oh God…oh..Sammy! There, there! Wreck my hole, Sammy…Ah…” When Sam nails at his sweet spot without missing Dean throws his pride out of the window.

“As you wish, Dean,” Sam kisses Dean’s nose, then fucks Dean into the mattress.

Dean trembles violently and his voice changes suddenly. Sam looks in amazement at Dean’s pretty cock (smaller than his) trembles and spurts white fluid. His hole contracts violently, milking the alpha cock hard. Sam’s knot is forming, and he fucks Dean through climax. However, he doesn’t let his knot catch. He gets his cock out with Dean’s incoherent “what the fuck”, and sets it between Dean’s tits. He squeezes the cute globes against his cock and the knot at the base, and keeps pushing and pulling. Dean keeps muttering bad languages when he realizes what Sam is doing. Sam just keeps going at it, and the milk makes it all even easier. When he finally is going to come, he shoots the load on Dean’s face and tits. Dean even stretches out his tongue, but Sam deliberately misses that. He rubs the fluid on Dean’s tits, and Dean just keeps moaning. He collected the rest on Dean’s face, and Dean eagerly licks it up, looking up under his eyelashes, lips redder and plumper. 

When both are wasted, Sam becomes the big spoon and locks a fucked out Dean in his arms. He fetches a blanket and covers them both, not even bothering a shower. Sam pats Dean’s wet dirty blond hair strands, and mouths at his ear: “go to sleep, big brother, Sammy is here.”

Dean hums subconsciously, snuggles even nearer, and falls asleep in no time.

Though this “period” hasn’t finished yet, Sam is already looking forward to the next.


	2. A Fuck in the Morning Keeps Your Day Great (417AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kinks: dom! Sam, sub!Dean, dildos, spanking, come eating, anal fingering, name-calling, dirty talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> English is not my first language, all faults are mine.

Sam Wesson, former IT supporter at Sandover, now has been promoted to be the personal secretary of Mr. Smith, the director of sales department. It seems to be a quite weird promotion, like, how can an IT guy be placed on the secretary spot? If you ask Sam, he will probably shrugs, well, secret rule No.1 of surviving in the cruel peer competition of your career, fuck your superior. And also, properly and thoroughly. 

Now Sam occupies a fantastic office desk just outside Mr. Smith’s office, instead of being killed slowly by the cramped cubes, stuffed full with cords and annoying technology devices. Sam can comfortably stretch his back and long legs when tired, and when he looks out of the clear windows, it’s the city’s beautiful skyline instead of the dull company posters. Talking about privileges of being a personal secretary. He recaps the pen after finishing sorting out Mr. Smith’s schedule for the next week, and lets his mind wander. 

Dean Smith is just deadly gorgeous. The first day Sam came to the IT department, he was new to everything and had spent some time getting himself familiar with the surroundings. He was in the elevator and when the door opened, he casually looked up from his cellphone and immediately started screaming in his mind. Crack love story, isn’t it? Yet that was exactly Sam’s lame love story: he became infatuated to Dean on the first sight. That day after he returned to his apartment, he couldn’t stop thinking about Dean: forest-green eyes, long and girly eyelashes, a perky ass, even his bowlegs looked dame adorable. Before he went to sleep that night, he did two things: first, he jerked off with a naked Dean in mind, and second, he decided to woo Dean.

The following story is known to all of us. Dean had been quite inaccessible at first, but Sam was good at digging boys. Two weeks later Sam already managed to fuck Dean against his office door after work, but he blamed Dean partly for his eagerness. Later they killed a horrible ghost, and that was really a milestone, because later Dean took him back to his penthouse, and Sam not-so-gently pushed Dean into the soft mattress. That night, Sam fucked Dean like a rabbit, leaving the director’s hole raw and abused, and Sam contently sucked an obvious hickey on Dean’s neck. After a month of indecent workplace quickies, Dean’s secretary quitted, and now here he is, taking the vacancy.

There are many privileges of being a secretary, but the best part is Dean, who is cold on surface but Sam likes to call him a slut under those fancy clothes. The sweet couple have their fair share of experience in BDSM, and they are literally made for each other, you know, with Sam being the control freak and Dean liking it rough. Sam smirks. He has already begun to get hard thinking about Dean handing in his power.

Sam arrives early this morning. He sits at his desk and starts the coffee machine, while sorting out the folders to kill time. At eight o’clock sharp Mr. Dean Smith walks in with a good mood. He beams at Sam, with a trace of shyness and naughtiness. Dean looks around and sees no other colleagues, then goes to Sam, bends down to sweetly peck on Sam’s lips. Dean finishes this too fast, and as Dean heads to his office door, Sam’s eyes follow. The blue-striped shirt, the wine-red tie which sure is expensive, and the pants hugging his legs and bottom perfectly. Damn, he even wears suspenders. Sam’s mouth becomes dry.

He stands up and follows, gait sure and confident. He opens the door and gets in, then secures the lock. Dean turns back to look at him, eyes twinkling. 

“Well,” Dean clears his throat, “Do you need anything Mr. Wesson?”

Sam rolls his eyes, seriously? “Mr. Smith,” he smiles warmly, “I suggest you cut that crap.”

Dean pouts, “you are ruining my morning.”

Sam approaches, gets into Dean’s personal bubble and locks the body in with his strong arms. He buries his nose in Dean’s neck, taking in greedily the mixed smell: the lavender, Dean’s cologne and his aftershave. He grabs Dean’s globes in his hands and starts kneading, and feels satisfied when he hears Dean’s breath become less stable. He whispers against the director’s ear: “did you sleep well, Dean? I hope after I left your sweet hole managed to get a good rest, for it will have its night-shift this evening, too.”

Dean’s hands come to his back, and scratch softly. He doesn’t have the heart to respond, but Sam can already see that Dean’s ears become red, and if he’s right, Dean must be blushing heavily. Sam snickers: the transition from big bad boss to cute little snuggly bear has already begun. Sam lets him get away this time, and continues to concentrate on the addictive feeling of Dean’s bubbly butt. He frowns, something is not right. The feeling is too real today, like he can touch the skin even though there’s fiber in between. He steps back and stares at Dean’s eyes. Dean is startled, he blinks several times and looks bewilderingly at him.

“Your pants. They don’t feel right today. What did you do?” Sam asks.

Dean’s breath hitches, and he avoids Sam’s gaze, “uh…nothing.”

Wow, now Sam is 900 percent sure that Dean has done something. “Take your pants off,” he orders.

“What, here? No way! Anyway, I’m going to start work now.” Dean starts to sit down.

“Stand up and hold still, Dean. When I talk to you like this, you address me properly and answer my questions. Now, what’s your safeword?” Sam narrows his eyes playfully, and demands with a low voice.

“Pie, sir.” Dean’s face cannot be redder, as he stands there nervously.

“Good boy, now strip.” 

Dean wants to say something else, but one look at Sam and he knows there’s no way out. He takes off his suit, and starts working his suspenders loose. That done, he works at the button and zipper of the pants, and pushes them down in one go. There is nothing beneath the dark pants.

Sam nearly faints then and there. No he is not okay. He recomposes himself in no time and looks intently at Dean’s cock hanging half hard in front of him. “Huh,” he says, “Dean, that’s really a big surprise. You aren’t wearing your briefs.”

Dean’s head is hanging low and he tries to cover his front but Sam stops him: “put your hands aside, Dean. Naughty boy. You feel good going commando at work, huh? Are you expecting some big strong business partners to take you in your office?” Dean shakes his head.

“Answer me and look at me,” Sam demands.

“No, sir.” Dean’s eyes lift to lock with his, and they are stunningly green. 

“Chest against desk, ass in the air, now.” Sam growls.

Dean wriggles unsurely, his mouth opens and closes, and he slowly assumes the position, dismissing every trace of his control. 

Sam fucking loves how vulnerable Dean looks like this. Just imagine that the demanding manager will submit to him so good and so easily makes Sam hard as diamond. He walks around the desk and stands behind Dean. What he sees makes him whistle. Dean shyly hides his face in the arms.

“Uh-oh! Surprise number two. Hello, Mr. Fat n’ Long Dildo, how does it feel in Deano’s hole?” Sam grabs the base of the dildo and gives it a wicked twist. Dean’s muffled moans cares his ears sweetly. He pulls it out and then pushes it back in, making sure to hit dead on Dean’s sweet spot over and over. Dean’s moans become louder and louder, and even begins to whimper. Sam is entranced by the view: Dean’s little hole eats the fat dildo in without effort, rim smooth with strain. He takes in out, and with Dean’s startle cry, Dean’s hole begins winking at him violently. 

Sam pushes the back of Dean’s shirt up and exposes his flawless back and muscles. Follows the slim waist is the best class ass. Sam blankets himself on top of Dean, and nips at Dean’s neck: “Filthy whore, Mr. Smith. Coming to work without briefs, with a big fake cock stuffing you full and nice. Who would know that the cold manager is a slut? Does Miss Brown know that her boss likes to be fucked in the ass? You hold an online meeting with that, Dean? Always nice and open? Do the clients know what’s underneath your decent clothes when you are signing contracts? Do they?”

All the while his fingers circle the abused rim, and occasionally shallowly fucked in and out. Dean whimpers softly, and he shakes head violently. Sam grabs Dean’s tie and ties Dean’s hands at the small of his back. “Say it, Dean, tell me that you are an insatiable slut.”

“Sammy…I…” Dean’s hair strands are soaked with sweat.

“Come again Mr. Smith?”

“Ah…Sir, I…I’m a slut,” Dean mumbles, hands moving but find no way out from the knot.

“Yes you are, good boy. Don’t worry, I’ll take good care of you,” Sam coos, “but first, you haven’t asked me before you stuff a dildo in your ass. Do you need to be punished, Dean? Beg me.” Sam’s hands return to spread Dean’s cheeks, and he does kitten licks at the small pink opening. 

“Yes, sir, please…please punish me, I’ve been bad.” Dean is going to explode any minute from now on. God, Sam’s tongue should be illegal.

“Since you asked so nicely, and you are starting working shortly,” Sam straightens up, “I’ll spank you ten times. Count that for me.”

The first slap reverberates in the office, and Dean tries to refrain his noise. However, as Sam gives him the steady spanking which paints his bottom a dark shade of pink, Dean can no longer control himself.

“Four…five…six…fuck, Sam!” Dean breathes heavily, tears already brimming his eyes. That earns him a even harsher seventh slap. “Keep counting, Dean.” Dean struggles to obey.

The last three slaps land accurately on Dean’s used hole, and they become the last straw. Dean’s body trembles, and Sam watches in amazement at Dean creaming his belly and the desk surface. Sam flops Dean on his back, and pushes the dildo back into that wet channel, earning another silent scream. 

“Now what should you say Dean?” Sam’s hand gently cards through Dean’s dirty blond hair, making it a mess.

“Thanks, thank you sir.” Dean pants, still high from climax.

“Good boy. Now you are going to put on your pants, and do not wipe your come off.” Sam orders. Dean’s eyes become even wider, “what…?” But eventually he sighs, unsteadily stands up and remakes his pants. Sam is quite satisfied: a dark spot can be recognized if closely scrutinized.

Dean turns around wanting to wipe the come on the surface off, but Sam again stops him. “Now what do you do pet?” he prompts.

Dean’s blushing all over, but he goes down to his knees and uses his tongue to lick all the come and swallows, making the desk free of come again. Sam lovingly pats Dean’s head, and gives him a loving kiss on his temple. Dean turns into a puddle, giving a dopey lazy sexy grin.

“Now, off to work with that dildo in your ass, Mr. Smith, and please keep thinking about me, tonight we will continue,” Sam winks at Dean, his manager and little sub.

“Will do,” Dean awkwardly acknowledges. He looks at his watch. Eight and half. Only nine hours to go.


End file.
